


Работа

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Дик говорил иногда, что глубоко в душе Слэйд альтруист, и категорически не желал принимать то, что наемники альтруистами не бывают по определению.





	Работа

**Author's Note:**

> для fandom Professional Killers 2017  
> бета — H.G. Wells <3

Дик называл это совместной работой. Слэйд — пустой тратой времени.

Еще Слэйд называл это полным абсурдом, потому что на кучку сайдкиков, гордо именовавших Дика своим лидером, у Слэйда был контракт, который он изначально не стремился закрыть. Единственный невыполненный.

Эффективность, впрочем, из раза в раз окупала нелепость происходящего с лихвой.

— Охотнику и добыче, Грейсон, по определению не положено играть в компаньонов.

Они брели по тоннелю, гипотетически ведущему в одну из подземных лабораторий Х.А.Й.В., уже десятую минуту, и это начинало порядком раздражать. Ничто не может быть хуже ожидания, этот тезис подтверждался не впервой.

— Просто завали, — попросил Дик со смешком прежде, чем скрыться за поворотом. — Охотник.

Прямо по курсу ждала ловушка. Не могла не ждать.

***

 

У них был принципиально разный стиль ведения боя. Слэйд убивал — если ему за это не платили — только тогда, когда другого выхода не оставалось. Дик старался минимизировать ущерб, нанести как можно меньше вреда, позаботиться, чтобы вся шваль, с которой приходилось иметь дело, попала за решетку в целости и сохранности. Слэйд бы с превеликим удовольствием переломал бы конечности каждому из этих идиотов, если бы ему пришлось потратить на игру в кошки-мышки столько же времени, сколько тратил Дик. Идиотическое человеколюбие. В большей степени — моральные принципы, вбитые в голову сумасшедшим в черном плаще. Слэйд бы уважал Дика за эту гребаную гуманность — как уважал за многое другое — будь она его собственной, не привитой насильно.

Сегодня действовать сообща было проще: никаких этических разногласий. Ни одной живой души в лабиринте не было. Только полтора десятка лазерных турелей, химическая ловушка и бессмертная классика — обваливающийся пол. И полсотни роботов в качестве приза для особо упрямых.

Дик — Слэйд наблюдал за ним, когда тот оказывался в поле зрения — наслаждался возможностью выпустить пар и в кои-то веки не следил за тем, чтобы бить вполсилы. И улыбался не переставая. Дик был акробатом и из любого боя мог устроить отличное шоу — и этим каждый раз будил соблазн забить на рационализацию процесса и оставить ему всю грязную работу. Драться с ним самим, впрочем, было не меньшим удовольствием.

Сейчас не было ни адреналина, ни удовольствия от боя. Слэйд давил в себе глухую злость: в этот раз, вопреки принципу «ничего личного», он руководствовался ничем иным, как личными счетами и рассчитывал совместить приятное с полезным, снести головы паре-тройке сектантов. Пусть это, конечно, и не поспособствовало бы мирному завершению миссии. Но к этому было не привыкать.

Закончив, они обшарили все, просто чтобы понять, что им не повезло. Это была не та ебаная лаборатория.

— Кажется, мы договаривались, что, если я проебу свое время впустую на твои гребаные детские игры, ты будешь должен мне вдвое больше.

Не было ни единого раза, когда Слэйд бы действительно взял с Дика деньги. Всегда просто велся на это «брось, ты не можешь мне отказать, после всего, что произошло, это касается и тебя» и ничего не требовал взамен по итогам. В этот раз он повелся особенно легко, никакая сила в мире не отбила бы у него желание лишний раз напомнить Х.А.Й.В. о себе. И принести еще несколько трупов на могилу Гранта. На худой конец — лишить ублюдков стратегически важных разработок. Но сегодня был категорически не его день.

Дик говорил иногда, что глубоко в душе Слэйд альтруист, и категорически не желал принимать то, что наемники альтруистами не бывают по определению.

— Эй, могло быть хуже. Например, на нас могли напасть зомби, как в позапрошлый раз, — Дик не отрывался от подозрительно быстро поддавшегося вирусу терминала. — Боже, последняя запись датирована прошлым годом. Это место морально устарело примерно тысячу раз.

— Загружай, что нашел, и давай убираться отсюда.

Поэтому Слэйд не любил игры в шпионов. Много потраченного времени и мало пользы.

Связь тут была заглушена на совесть и появилась только когда они почти выбрались на поверхность.

— Рой и Донна их достали, — известил его Дик по итогам. — И диск тоже. И…

Слэйд не стал говорить ему, что прослушивает их частоту.

На выходе дожидались еще два десятка роботов. Новой, мать ее, модели.

***

 

— Ты признаешь когда-нибудь, что трико — херовая защита? — миролюбиво спросил Слэйд, закидывая руку Дика себе на плечи, стиснул его запястье и, поддерживая, помог подняться.

— Это не три…

Дик, оглушенный, стоял на ногах не совсем твердо.

— Знаю. Против роботов по-прежнему неэффективно.

Ответ Слэйд получил не сразу, Дик говорил заторможено. Не лучший симптом.

— Предлагаешь мне тоже носить прометиевую броню?

— Нет. Во всяком случае, пока ты не обзаведешься исцеляющим фактором.

— Мне стоит держаться подальше от тебя, пока я не обзаведусь исцеляющим фактором, — устало передразнил Дик. — Ты фонишь.

— Не я. Двадцать килограмм прометия.

— О. Это сильно… меняет дело.

***

 

На старой базе — чертовски громкое слово для описания заброшенного склада, расположенного на окраине Нэшвилла, — царила мертвая тишина.

— Где у тебя… вообще нет логова?

— На Аляске.

И ни одного места, которое Слэйд мог бы назвать домом в полном смысле этого слова, но это была дешевая, неуместная лирика.

— Как давно ты не спал, Грейсон?

Дик сел — почти свалился — на пыльный продавленный диван и ответил, только когда Слэйд уже вернулся с аптечкой.

— Третьи сутки.

— Останешься здесь. Спать.

Дик поднял на Слэйда замутненный, но упрямый взгляд, который Слэйд уже давно прекрасно знал. Вести диалог было бесполезно. Он и не собирался.

— Или я просто тебя вырублю.

— Два часа. — Дик взвешивал вероятности не слишком долго.

— До утра.

Дик молча стянул верх униформы через голову. Синяков, рассыпанных по светлой коже, было в избытке. Слэйд без церемоний бегло ощупал его ребра, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии переломов. Дик коротко болезненно выдохнул сквозь зубы.

Стоило убрать руки, Дик растянулся на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Бледный, вымотанный, но почти спокойный, почти расслабленный.

Слэйд сел на край и цокнул языком.

— Выглядишь отвратительно.

Дику повезло: на нем осталось только несколько глубоких ссадин. Самая длинная — на плече, две коротких — на груди. Униформа почти справилась со своей работой.

— Серьезно? — буркнул Дик, вздрогнув, когда Слэйд начал обрабатывать раны антисептиком.

— Заинтересован в том, чтобы слегка понизить вероятность того, что ты сдохнешь от заражения крови, — ответил Слэйд, надавливая сильнее, так, чтобы Дик снова вздрогнул и поморщился. — Я все еще планирую свернуть тебе шею, птичка. Так что… Будь хорошим мальчиком и постарайся дожить до того момента, когда я за тебя возьмусь. Или хотя бы до ночи, когда у нас будет время не бить морды друг другу и окружающим.

Дожить до того, как Слэйд снова попытается — сделает вид, что попытается, — убить Дика, было несравнимо проще.

Дик молча усмехнулся, приподнялся на локте, чтобы потянуться к Слэйду, но тот только толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая обратно и вырывая разочарованный выдох.

— Во всяком случае, в этот раз мне не пришлось тебя зашивать. Это прогресс, Грейсон.

— А мне — выковыривать из тебя пули… В тот раз была ничья. Один-один.

Дик заснул почти сразу, как только Слэйд закончил, только напомнил разбудить через два часа. Самая очевидная, иррациональная и глупая демонстрациz доверия, которую только можно было придумать. Или просто железобетонная уверенность в том, что Слэйд не навредит. В этот раз. Что ж, умение жить настоящим — редкий талант. Слэйд им похвастаться не мог.

Взрывчатка хранилась в одном из ящиков в дальнем углу. Слэйд выставил таймер на четырнадцать часов.

Полутора было более чем достаточно, чтобы привести себя в порядок, переодеться и добраться до аэропорта. Ушедший день прошел не по плану, но следующий отлично подходил, чтобы закрыть старый контракт в Лос-Анджелесе.


End file.
